Fatty!
by loveforspeed
Summary: sasusaku. It's a pity that you think our baby is fat.


**Title:** Fatty!

**Author:** kitkatkaos

**Rating:** K+

**A/N:** this is just a short story. I haven't written a fic in a long while, so please forgive any mistakes! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters.

-xoxo-

**fAtTy!**

* * *

_Happy :) – Sad :(_

_Loud – Silent_

_Sakura – Sasuke_

_**P**__i__**N**__k – __**B**__l__**U**__e _

…

_Skinny – Fat?_

* * *

"_The devil has put a penalty on all things we enjoy in life. Either we suffer in health or we suffer in soul or we get fat." _

_-Albert Einstein_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_Happy Birthday to you!. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to SAKURRAAAA! Happy Birthday to youuuuuu…_

_-_

Sakura laughed. Sasuke smirked. Naruto grinned.

Everything was going fine, at first. The pink and red balloons were beautiful, and the food her teammates spent the whole day making was delicious. She was laughing and smiling and enjoying her 22nd birthday. Her gorgeous short, red dress she was wearing and Naruto's compliments made her feel beautiful and special. Even Sasuke looked relaxed; his black eyes were softer and his gaze was directed at her. She was having the time of her life.

At least, she was –until Naruto convinced them to pay a visit to Ichiraku just for old time's sake.

The members of the legendary Team 7 were sitting as they did many times before at the ramen stand. She was in the middle, protected by her boys, as always. Naruto was furiously slurping ramen, Sasuke was smirking at them, and she… she was positively radiating happiness. Everything was the perfect birthday night until she ordered her second bowl. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw it, but it was too late. Even with his Uchiha speed and power, he was unable to prevent the disaster that happened.

Naruto, who was slurping his way through his fourth bowl, paused when Sakura received her second bowl. His bright blue eyes landed on her bottle green ones as he said to her as gently as he could manage, "Can I have that bowl Sakura-chan? You look like you've had enough ramen for both you and that teme over there!"

* * *

_**SiLeNcE**_

_Kakidagkkeeeeeeee!!! Gasp! he SAID it! Run Naruto Run!_

_Run for your life! Or fear the wrath of your Sakura-chan!_

* * *

Sakura froze. Sasuke groaned. Naruto beamed for all he was worth.

Sakura's petite body began to tremble lightly. Her head bowed, her pink hair covering her face, as her thin shoulders began to shake. Sasuke gave the back of Naruto's head a loud whack, and ignored the dobe's loud "Hey! What was that for? Wha—no, Sakura-chan, don't cry! See, I'm okay! The teme didn't hurt me!" Sasuke sighed and leaned over, and put a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Sakura, that's enough."

Fat tears rolled down Sakura's pale cheeks. She fiercely shrug Sasuke's hand off and whirled around to point accusingly at Naruto, her green eyes blazing with anger. "H-How dare y-you!" She sniffed loudly and dropped her head into her arms, her pink hair settling on her shoulders.

The clueless blond scratched his head, utterly confused. Sasuke glared at him. "Dobe. Now look what you've done."

Naruto hesitantly put a hand on Sakura's shaking form. She sobbed harder. He tried rubbing her back to comfort her. She wailed in despair. Naruto flailed helplessly. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan! Just tell me what's wrong!"

Sakura shakily lifted her head, her tears sliding down her cheeks and dropping onto the table. "Y-Y-You said that I'm f-f-f-f—"

"Oh come on now Sakura-chan! What did I say to you? I just mentioned that you look like you've already eaten enough tonight!" Naruto explained to his teammate, still utterly confused.

Sakura promptly dropped her head back down and began to bawl.

Sasuke scowled and shoved Naruto to the side. "Sakura, the dobe didn't mean what he said." Behind him, Naruto flailed desperately, "But what _did _I say?!"

Sakura sniffed and snapped out harshly, "Y-You called me FAT!"

Naruto paled. Even he knew that this was a sensitive topic for girls. He still had the bruise from the last time he brought up weight in front of her. Oh dear, this is not good. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan! You're not fat! No way! You're really pretty! P-R-E-T-Y! Pretty, see?!"

Sakura wailed. "But I'm FAT!! I look fat! I feel fat! I AM FAT!!" She covered her face with her hands and began to cry again. Naruto flapped his arms and shot a desperate look at Sasuke, begging him for help. The boys have to stick together to calm a distressed Sakura, after all.

Sasuke sighed and walked up to her and pushed her arms away from her tear-stained face. He held his gaze until she finally lifted wide green eyes to look at him. "Look, Sakura. You're not fat."

Sakura hiccupped. Sasuke smirked. Naruto gave an uncertain grin.

Sakura frowned, her eyes narrowing in thought. "But this morning, I ate five tomatoes and I never eat tomatoes! And I ate five! And I couldn't fit into my training shirt today and I felt weird when we were training today and I saw my reflection in a shop window and I was FAT!!" She wailed desperately. Her green eyes shut and when they reopened, they were once again bright with unshed tears.

Naruto glanced at her worriedly. Oh no. If she left sad and distressed, they would pay tomorrow during their training session. And even with the Kyuubi's awesome healing powers, Naruto can only take so much of Sakura's terrifying punches. No, he must fix this. Playing the role of the kind, worried teammate, Naruto put a finger to his chin asked, "When did this first begin to happen Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up. "Huh? Oh, well, I did all the things I always did. You know, working at the hospital, training, going on missions…….Well, I think around a month a half ago, you know the night when we went to that new club, Sasuke finally got drunk, and we went to his house and we—mmph!"

Sasuke covered Sakura's mouth hastily. "Nothing, Naruto. She just drank too much sake that night."

But Naruto grabbed at his blonde hair, gave a dramatic gasp, and promptly fell off his stool and onto the ground. He gurgled and grabbed at his throat while choking on his own spit. "Y-You, "he sputtered out, "You deflowered Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke turned away, a microscopic blush staining his pale cheeks, while Sakura hid her face in her hands. Naruto gawked at the two of them for a while, blue eyes threatening to jump out of their sockets, then exclaimed, "And now, Sakura-chan's pregnant!"

Sakura's head jerked up as they both asked, "What?"

Naruto almost peed his pants with surprise and excitement. "Well, you said that something happened that night and now, you have mood swings and weird cravings and sooner or later, the teme and you will get married and little Uchiha devils will be running around! Ahhhhh!! The horror!!" Naruto ran around in circles screaming.

Sakura began to shake again. A while later, big fat tears came leaking out of her eyes. She let out a muffled sob and hid her face in Sasuke's chest, her head resting on the crook of his neck. Sasuke uncomfortably coughed and sighed. He ran a hand wearily through his messy hair and gently told her, "Stop crying. You're pregnant. Not a big deal. We'll marry soon."

Naruto gawked at Sasuke's words, then staggered away pinching his arm.

Surprisingly, Sakura's reaction to his proposal was to cry even more. Sasuke frowned. Since when did she refuse him? What had happened to her endless love? He felt a pull at his heart. Oh dear, he was getting soft. She hiccupped loudly, her green eyes turning to liquid again. "I-I c-can't!"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He looked at her carefully, to see if she was joking. She was dead serious. Inwardly, he flailed desperately not unlike Naruto only a few moments before.

"I CAN'T! I'm FAT!!" She wailed out loud.

Sasuke breathed a tiny sigh of relief. Okay. She wouldn't marry him only because she thought she was fat. "Hn. You're not. Doesn't matter to me."

Sakura paused and stared at him. "You…." He had complimented her. She was the woman he wanted. Sakura was shocked, to say the least. She looked at him uncertainly, her eyes turning a dark shade of green. Sasuke was looking at her intently, carefully observing her reaction. She gulped.

Sasuke smirked at her in all his Uchiha glory. "I told you, it doesn't matter to me. We're getting married." He slapped some money onto the counter carelessly, paying for the three of them, then turned and began to walk away. "Let's go."

Sakura smiled. She hopped off her stool and brushed away her tears. "Okay…but—"

Sasuke suddenly paused and looked carefully at her stomach. His sharingan turned on as his dark, piercing gaze swept down her body. He could detect the faintest bulge there. The baby was growing, and although its charka was faint, it was there. Sasuke gave a small smirk. Sakura shifted uncomfortably and smiled softly at the look on the Uchiha's face. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke's eyes locked onto hers as he then told her gravely, "I already told you, you're not fat, maybe, it's the baby who's fat."

Sakura blushed. Sasuke smirked. And somewhere far away, Naruto ran up breathlessly to a surprised Hinata, kissed her, and exclaimed, "Teme has a kid! Quick, we need to make one too!"

* * *

"…_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn?"_

"… _I can't see my feet anymore."_

"_Get over it Sakura. I told you, it's the fat baby."

* * *

_

_Review Review! :) _


End file.
